Eternal
by baffledcarcajou1
Summary: This is my first FanFic, so don't mock me... but tell me if you liked it :D
1. Chapter 1

Erin had a nightmare.

"I don't want you to become one of us!"

"I know your secret breather..."

She dreamed about Vlad, her favorite person to dream about these days, but this time it was a nightmare. At first Vlad had told her that he didn't want Erin to become a vampire, but then when his reflection took over... at first it hadn't even hesitated for a second. Now that they've become one person, his reflection can take over again, and Erin did definitely not like that thought. But Vlad's in control now, she tried to calm herself down with, his reflection isn't strong enough.

All of a sudden the door opened and Vlad came in.

Why are you screaming, Erin? He asked, obviously concerned about her. Erin was surprised, were she screaming? She hadn't even noticed.

Just havin' a nightmare, Vlad, she said to calm him down.

Okay, about what? He asked and sat down on the edge of Erin's coffin. Should I tell him? Erin thought. Yes, it's no good lying to him, she decided.

First you said that you didn't want me to become one of you, and after you came out of the mirror you didn't even think before you tried to bite me. The thought that your reflection could take over again scares me.

It wont, he assured. But then he held her in a tight grip and tilted her head down.

Vlad, what are you doing? She asked, Erin was really scared now. Then he let her go.

I'm just kidding, Erin, he said and laughed, but Erin didn't seem to think it was funny. Vlad left. I will never fully understand vampires, she thought as she put a sweatshirt on and walked through the door. There were Vlad, holding some flowers in his hand, rotten though, but he couldn't help it.

I'm sorry Erin, he said and gave her the flowers. Do you forgive?

Of course I do, Vlad, Erin said and hugged him. What are we doing today?

There will be a meeting with the council for me to go to, but I can skip that if you want to do something else. Do you have any suggestions?

Well, I don't know... Erin said and tried to think of anything, she didn't want to be by herself today. Suddenly Ingrid wooshed there.

Bertrand is sick! She said, panicking.

What? Both Vlad and Erin said at the same time.

Yes, he has the same blood-allergy like me and he's really ill. Come quick! She said while impatiently pulling Vlad's sleeve.

Wait... so he bit someone? Vlad said, being a bit angry.

Yes he did... Come now!

But we had a deal with the slayers, they're going to chase us now! Vlad said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Erm... Actually...

He bit the slayers? Vlad shouted with a mix of anger and panic.

Kind of... But don't worry, they'll be fine. Ingrid said. Now... COME!

Where are the slayers Ingrid? Vlad asked with a voice that would've been heard throughout the whole school if the count hadn't isolated the walls.

They staked themselves... Ingrid said. COME NOW! She shouted, she was so impatient that she weren't pulling Vlad's sleeve anymore, she ripped it of his shirt.

And you didn't do anything to make 'em to not do that?

No, they were slayers. Why would I care? But now you should really COME Vlad.

But I'm sure Bertrand will be fine, Renfield cured you and he will cure him too. After Vlad said that, Ingrid wooshed away again, probably to Bertrand.

She can be so annoying... Vlad said and turned to Erin again. So, have you come up with something to do?

Well, actually I want to be by myself today. You're okay with that?

Okay then... I have to go to a council meeting soon or I'll be forced to pay fines, he said and smiled. Then he wooshed away.

Stupid, stupid! Erin said to herself. "I want to be by myself today.", what was she thinking? She wanted to be with Vlad!


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day Erin tried to find something to do. When she walked through the room that Bertrand was in, Ingrid looked at Erin with an evil gaze. She shuddered and kept on walking. Erin thought she would investigate the Dracula residence, for once, so she thought she'd begin with walking round in the cellar.

Erin walked down the stairs and walked towards the mirror-room and when she stepped inside the door she shuddered. She remembered what she saw the day Vlad got chucked into the mirror, and got all evil. But that day is over now, she thought and walked closer to the mirror. She touched the glass and saw herself, but she looked different. That girl in the mirror wasn't her, she thought, or rather, it couldn't be her. The girl in the mirror looked like some model, or something. Beautiful and perfect, but pale, and in some way it still looked like Erin. Erin backed off when her reflection winked at her, reflections shouldn't do that, and in the very second her palm didn't touch the glass her reflection disappeared. Where's my reflection, she thought, 'cause I'm not a vampire am I? Erin was a bit worried tho, so she went upstairs as fast as she could to check in a usual mirror. But there her reflection was, and it really was her this time. Erin wondered what happened in the mirror, and she went to one of the many bookcases in the residence and picked a book called ' The Blood Mirror; how it works and why '.

After flipping pages for a while she got bored, there wasn't anything there that could have explained what she saw. Erin put the book back in the bookcase and walked down the stairs and into the mirror-room again, but now the Count was there. She knew that if the Count was disturbed by Erin, he wouldn't hesitate at all before he bit her, so she sneaked upstairs again. She was looking back downstairs and as she turned her head in the right direction again she saw Vlad.

Hi Erin, he said. What were you doing in the cellar?

Are you already back from the council meeting? Erin asked, surprised by his appearance right in front of her.

Yes, there weren't much to talk about, he said and moved closer to her. But tell me now, what were you doing in the cellar?

I'll tell you later, Erin said.

But I want to know, now, he said, moving even closer.

Vlad, you're creeping me out... okay, then... I got bored and just wondered around. Happy now?

No, I just know there's more to it, but we can leave it for now, he said and walked away.

Why is Vlad acting so weird? She thought as she went down to the cellar again, and now the Count wasn't there. She walked inside and closed the door.

Mirror, mirror on the floor... she said, laughing at herself...what happened to my reflection?

_Touch the glass..._ one of the gargoyles whispered and Erin jumped in surprise. Then she touched the glass and the reflection from before appeared again.

_Come closer... _it whispered and Erin, who really wanted to know what was going on, walked closer. Now she was only three inches away from the mirror and she could hear voices from it, copies of the voice her reflection had.

_Step inside... That's the solution... Step inside... _the voices said, and there were about fifty different voices but all copies in some way. Erin felt drawn to the mirror in some way and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was, to Erin's surprise, a light place. There were fifteen pillars in there and on the top of each there was an inscription saying 'Life becomes death and death becomes unlife', and that made Erin shudder as it had probably something to do with vampires. Just then her reflection popped out of one of the pillars.

_Hi Erin... I've been waiting for you... _it whispered and Erin took one step forward.

_Hi Erin... I've been waiting for you... _whispered another reflection that had just popped out of another pillar. This continued 'til there had been one reflection coming out of each pillar.

Why have you been waiting for me? Erin asked.

_We want to give you a gift... _all the reflections whispered in chorus.

What gift? You're not making me a vampire, are you? Erin asked suspisiously and took one step back. As she did that, all her reflections took one step forward.

_No, we're giving you a much more valuable gift... _all the reflections whispered.

What gift? Erin asked, irritated, as she was impatient.

_Immortality... Immortality is waiting for you..._ they said, not whispered this time, and took one more step forward even though Erin didn't take one step backwards. The reflections kept on walking and eventually they kind of pushed her out of the mirror.

What are you doing? Erin asked, very confused and scared.

_You do not seem to have decided yet, if our gift is valuable enough or not..._

Yes...?

_So until you've decided, we'll be here, waiting for you..._

So you mean that your gift is vampirism? Erin asked sceptically, but the reflections were fading away. That's an easy one, Erin thought, I don't want to be a vampire.

Once more, what are you doing in the cellar Erin? Vlad asked, and Erin turned around.

You wont believe what just happened! I walked into the mirror and I had fifteen reflections and... she began but Vlad interrupted her.

You were right, I don't believe that, Vlad said.

But it's true, look, she said and touched the mirror glass, but her reflection didn't appear. Oh, poo, they wont appear until I've decided yet...

Decided what? Vlad asked curiosly and folded his arms together.

If I want to be a vampire or not, Erin answered, feeling stupid.

Even though I don't drink human blood, I can make a reception, I can make you a vampire. No need to even consider thus, he offered.

Erin thought of her reflection, it had four fangs instead if two as she would get if Vlad bit her.

But if I got the gift of them, I would not be a half-fang, I would be a "real" vampire, Erin told him.

Well, then it's up to you then, darling, he said and kissed her forehead and after that, wooshed away. He'd never called her darling and he'd never kissed her on the forehead either, what's with this new Vlad? Erin wondered.

_Oh, that's tricky... _the mirror whispered teasingly.

Shut up will you! Erin said, irritated, and then she kicked the mirror by the side as she used to do with her cd-player long ago when she was a little kid and wanted it to stop. What would she do now?


	4. Chapter 4

But I don't want to become a vampire, why is it so hard then? Erin thought. Erin went into the Counts office and looked at his desk. There, under a few magazines, was the first Twilight-book. Erin remembered that she read that book when she was thirteen, and wished that she was a vampire. But then her parents told her about real vampires, they didn't sparkle, the turned to dust in sunlight, and loads of other stuff. But what freaked her out was when her parents told her that they were slayers. She didn't believe them first, but then she got proof of that they were telling the truth. She didn't remember what made her change her mind, but whatever it was, it definitely did.

Erin remembered how she hoped that Edward would bite Bella so that they could be together in all time... A thought struck Erin and she froze. If she wanted to be with Vlad, she had to become a vampire, or else she would see him as he is now while she got older and older and at the end she would be an old lady and after a while, she would die. She couldn't be with him forever, unless she accepted the gift or let Vlad bite her...

Suddenly one of the door's flew open and Vlad stood there with black eyes, looking like he would attack something.

What are you doing Vlad? Erin shouted, terrified.

BERTRAND! He shouted and wooshed through the other door and Erin sighted Bertrand too. Vlad was probably mad because Bertrand bit those slayers before, and now Bertrand wasn't ill. Then Ingrid came, right behind.

But he was so hungry, he couldn't help it! She said, trying to defend him. Erin thought that Ingrid really must be in love with Bertrand, and as lucky as she was, she didn't have to chose whether she would become a vampire or not... but wait, Erin had decided when the reflections pushed her out of the mirror, she just had decided the "wrong" way. Then it must be destined for her to become a vampire, which is very ironic because she was a slayer before, Erin thought and went down the stairs and into the mirror-room.

Now I've decided, Erin said importantly.

_Good, walk right in... _her reflections whispered and Erin did as they had told her, walked right in.

_Don't be worried, we'll just jump in to you and then it will be over..._ the reflections said and prepared to jump.

But will I be me, I wont get evil, right?

_Of course, that's the beauty with this gift, you will only get a bit more temper, not become evil..._

That's a relief... Erin said as she sighed.

_But you know, you'll get a bit more temper times fifteen..._

What? Erin said, but her reflections had already began to merge with her. What will I tell Vlad? Was the only thought running through Erin's head.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now the story is from a third person P.O.V ;)_

All the "family" members gathered, the Count, Vlad, Ingrid, Renfield and even Bertrand. But where was Erin? That's the question all of them were going to ask.

Where is Erin? Vlad said, almost the second after they sat down at the long table in the throne room.

I don't know, the Count said. Last time I saw her was when I wooshed upstairs and just gave a glance to the mirror-room.

Okay, Vlad said. Everybody, except Renfield, let's woosh down to the mirror-room. And as he said that, all of the vampires wooshed down to the mirror-room. Or, they stopped outside 'cause the door was closed. Suddenly it flew open.

Hi Vlad, missed me? Erin said with a grin.

Everybody was shocked. Erin, the ex-slayer, was now a vampire? And when Erin grinned they saw her four fangs, instead of two as the half-fangs get, and Ingrid finally thought of something to say.

Hey, where did you get four fangs?

Jealous, are we? Erin said, still grinning.

Eh, no, Ingrid said and looked back and saw that everybody was looking at her. How did you get four fangs?

The usual way I suppose, Erin said and checked her nails out.

But how could _you_ become a vampire that way? Bertrand asked before Ingrid said anything else.

Apparently, I was meant to be a vampire all along, Erin said, grinning again. And by the way, I had fifteen reflections. And then Erin grinned even more, looking at Ingrid.

Oh, great. Both the breather-lover and his slayer-girlfriend had more reflections than me... Ingrid muttered and wooshed upstairs with Bertrand right behind.

So, Vladdy, can we go for a quick bite downtown? I'm starving! Erin said.

I'll leave you to deal with her, the Count whispered and wooshed upstairs.

You, of all people, should know I don't drink blood, Erin, Vlad said taking two steps forward, now being only two inches away from Erin.

But, Vladdy... she said, looking like a sad puppy. I'm just _so_ hungry.

You can't trick me into going hunting, Vlad said, but at the same time he thought that he _wanted_ to go.

Even if we go to the forest and catch some yummy, pure-blooded campers? She said, and Vlad could feel the craving, his burning throat.

We... we... we can go, he stuttered.

Vlad had never been hunting before and neither had Erin (of course), so when the Count heard that Vlad was going to hunt, he couldn't believe it at first.

You, the probably only vampire on earth, who wants peace between breathers and vampires, are going to hunt? He said sceptically, but they had already gone outside.

They ran as fast as they could to the nearest forest and Vlad could smell some "yummy, pure-blooded campers", but he realised that this was wrong.

I'm sorry Erin, but we can't do this, he said.

Well, maybe you can't, but I can definitely do this, Erin said, ready to run but Vlad held her in a tight grip.

You can, but you will not, he said angrily.

Try and stop me, Erin said teasingly.

For your information, I've already done that, he said and let her go. Erin was chained from tip to toe with the chains Vlad once was chained in.

I just love you, Erin said and looked like a sad puppy again.

I love you too, Vlad said and kissed her forehead. See you later darling, he said and walked towards the school.

So you're just gonna leave me here? Erin said angrily. Vlad turned around.

Catch you later, sweetie, he said and gave her an air kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_Still third person P.O.V :)_

Erin was still chained up and was starting to realise that she couldn't get the chains away, she had to wait for Vlad.

When is breather-lover number one coming back then? She'd said aloud about ten times.

After sitting there for about three hours, she realised one more thing; she would be dead if she still was there at dawn. Just then a human came passing by. It was a girl, maybe nineteen, and as soon as she saw Erin she shouted:

What the...? she shouted and jumped in fright and surprise.

Help me! Erin shouted and started pretend-crying. The girl hurried there and tried to unlock the chains with a hairpin. While she was doing that Erin small talked.

Me and my boyfriend was going to eat dinner, and on the way he changed his mind and chained me here.

Your boyfriend are probably a mental, the girl said. Yes, now it's done. And then she dropped the chains and Erin was free.

Or he's a vampire... Erin said and moved closer to the girl. What's your name?

Er... Annie, the girl answered nervously knowing that something was going to happen.

Well then _Annie_, you're going to be a vampire... Erin said and opened her mouth and her eyes went black.

Can you just wait a second... the girl said. Who are you?

Erin Noble, Erin answered, a bit irritated. Why do you wonder that?

Because then, if you are who you say you are, you were my best friend, Annie said.

So you're _that _Annie, Erin said. I thought you were familiar... Well then, who cares? I want my meal, now.

Then Erin drained Annie. Erin didn't want to have to deal with Annie when she became a vampire so she dumped her in a lake nearby while she still would need air to survive. Then she returned to the school. Where's my little mental then? She thought with a grin.

Oh, breather-lover! She shouted and Vlad came immediately.

You ate, and came back, he said surprised. If chains wont stop you, what will? He said, but it sounded like he didn't mean it.

Nothing can stop me, she said, sounding very confident. You should come next time, and not try to kill me.

I wasn't trying to kill you, 'cause as I said, I would come back.

At dawn?

Yeah, something like that.

Then Ingrid came and stared jealously at Erin. Then she wooshed past and slapped Erin's cheek. Erin laughed. Then Vlad kissed her on the cheek, the one that Erin was slapped on.

Why don't she just move away from here and save her the trouble? She said.

I don't know, but I want you to become a human again, he said.

Don't you understand, breather-boy? Erin said looking like that sad puppy again. I'm a vampire now, and I'm not changin' back.

If that is how it is, you need to know who's in charge, he said and pinned her to the wall.

I know who's in charge, Erin said, but almost whispering 'cause her windpipe was a bit blocked at the moment. But if you are going to stay in that position, you'll have to drink blood so that you'll come to your full power.

I don't have to do that, he said. I'm more powerful without blood.

Oh, you don't know until you've tasted it, Erin said, still pinned to the wall. You know, to have full control over the craving, you'll have to drink blood.

Sometimes you creep me out, you know, he said and snapped his fingers and Erin fell down to the floor.

Oh, so I finally creeped breather-boy out, Erin said and grinned. Wanna play hide and seek?

Why? Vlad asked suspiciously.

So that you can find me... she said and walked around Vlad.

Now, that's it, Vlad said and grabbed her.

What...what are you doing Vlad? She asked frightened. Let me go!

No, I need to get the evil reflections away from you, he said and his eyes turned black and in some way he drove the evil reflections out of Erin's body. The reflections kind of blew away down to the mirror-room and into the mirror.

Vlad! Erin shouted. Erin's arm was now covered in blood, and that was because of that the chains she was chained in had been cutting into her skin, or more particularly into her arm, and thus she hadnt' had blood in her veins she couldn't bleed. Now she had blood in them so that's why she was bleeding.

Vlad, you can let me go now... Vlad? You're not biting me, are you? She said, joking, but then she felt something sharp cutting into her neck.

When I've turned, you are so dead Vlad, she said, and a second after that she dropped dead on the floor while Vlad was thinking 'What have I done?'.


	7. Chapter 7

_Something I forgot to do... I forgot to say that I don't own YD :)_

_And I don't know how to spell Bertrand's surname_

Erm... hi, I'm looking for... the girl at the entrance looked at a small piece of paper in her hand. ...Bertrand de Defortounessa, she said and smiled.

I'm Bertrand, Bertrand said, being very confused. Who are you?

Your daughter, the girl said.

Bertrand had passed by the room Vlad and Erin was in a second ago, seeing that Vlad bit Erin. 'Oh, I never thought it would happen.' Bertrand had said, being ironic, and then he rolled his eyes. Then it knocked on the door and Bertrand hurried there.

How can you be my daughter, if I may ask? He asked and refused to let her in.

I just moved away from home a week ago and my parents told me I had been adopted. Then I got so curious that I started searching for my real parents. My real father turned out to be you, she said happily and smiled, but the smile disappeared when Bertrand frowned. Aren't you happy that I'm visiting you, after all the years you haven't seen me?

No, not really, he said, then he started walking away.

But, you'll maybe change your mind when you hear what I am, she said enthusiastically.

Okay then, Bertrand said. What are you?

A witch, she said and Bertrand looked like he was gonna explode, of laughing, but he held it in. Look, Bertrand! She said and clicked her fingers, then the room became quite lit up. This girl had lit the candles. Now Bertrand couldn't hold it in. He laughed, and he laughed. His eyes shed tears, he laughed so much. When he finally stopped, his daughter looked kind of pissed off.

What's so funny then? She said. You know, I could set fire to you right now if I wanted to, she threatened, but that made Bertrand laugh even more. That made the girl even more pissed off.

I'm so glad you came here... he made a pause to laugh a bit more... I haven't laughed this much for centuries.

Centuries? She said. How old are you if I may ask?

I'm four hundred and sixty five, Bertrand answered lightly. You then?

I'm fifteen, she said. No one can be that old, dad. Or are you a witch too?

No dear, I'm not a witch, nor a wizard. But I can still do this, he said and blew out a candle and then lit it up again, by clicking his hands.

But that's impossible, if you are nor a witch nor a wizard... what are you then?

A vampire, my dear _daughter_, he said. And so are you.

But...but... I can't be a vampire! I like garlic, I don't burn in the sunlight and I do definitely not drink blood.

That's because you haven't transformed yet, Bertrand said, amused by the fact that his own daughter didn't know about vampires, at all. That happens at the age of sixteen.

But I'm sixteen next week, she said and started to cry. I don't want to be a vampire!

Bertrand laughed, again, though he thought that this was very funny. Then, suddenly, Vlad came wooshing by, he stopped for a second and said:

You'll never catch me Erin, haha, and then he wooshed away. Right after him came Erin, with a stake. She stopped at the same spot as Vlad had and she said:

I'm gonna make you pay for making me a vampire, and then she wooshed away, after Vlad.

Who was that? Bertrand's daughter asked.

Before I answer that, who are you?

Um... are you suffering from amnesia or something, 'cause I just told you that I'm your daughter.

I didn't mean that way, Bertrand sighed. I meant, what's your name?

Aha, that's what you meant, my name is Fiona, she said.

Okay, _Fiona_, the first one who came wooshing by was Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One, and the girl was Erin Noble, she used to be a slayer but now she's Vlad's girlfriend, or was, I don't really know right now. Vlad bit her earlier today and she's quite pissed off because of that.

So, what's so special with "The Chosen One"? She asked.

He's the most powerful vampire that has ever lived, Bertrand said lightly and Fiona looked stunned.

But then he must've bitten loads of people, why wait with his girlfriend?

First, he haven't bit loads of people, Erin was the first one for him to bite. Second, Vlad wants breathers and vampires to live together in peace, Bertrand explained.

Okay, I am really confused but okay, she said. How will I transform?

You go down to the mirror-room when the bell summons you for your transformation, which is on your sixteenth birthday. Then you will merge with your reflection. It's all very simple.

I don't think so, Fiona said. But what are you doing here, with The Chosen One?

I'm his tutor, Bertrand said, amused, again, by the really impressed look Fiona gave him.

Fiona, I'm getting more and more accepting about your wish to stay here, Bertrand said. I've decided that you can stay, at least 'til you have transformed.

Thanks dad, Fiona said.

Please, call me Bertrand, Bertrand said with an evil glee.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Vlad had of course not been slayed. Erin had almost given up hunting him, 'cause how would she, a newly bitten half-fang, be able to slay The Chosen One? That was the only problem. The night before had Bertrand invited Fiona to live with them, and he had said that he would be her tutor. They had to wait until her transformation though 'cause she had already learned to control the power she had already got. Fiona was curios on Vlad though she hadn't met him yet. What was The Chosen One like? She used to wonder. She hadn't got to meet him 'cause of him being hunted by his girlfriend, and she almost thought the hunt would last forever, 'til Vlad finally stopped in what apparently was the throne-room. Erin stopped too, but of some reason she couldn't move and that was the reason she had stopped.

We must have an end to this, Erin, he said. I could dust you just by clicking my fingers if I wanted to, and I maybe will now. At first this was a fun game, but I'm tired of it now. So can you please stop?

MmMmMmMmEIheiH, she said and no one under stood a thing. Then Vlad did something and Erin could move again.

Okay Vlad, she said, then she wooshed away. Vlad sighed and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Erm... hi Vlad, Fiona said quietly. Vlad looked her way and frowned in confusion.

Who are you? He asked.

I'm Bertrand's daughter, she said. Vlad laughed.

Well, that was something I didn't expect, he said. Bertrand! He shouted. A second after, Bertrand was there.

Is this really your daughter? Vlad asked.

Yes, Bertrand answered. Then he whispered to Vlad. She thought she was a witch when she first came here. Can you believe it? And she knew absolutely nothing about the existence of vampires. Next week she turns sixteen, and it was just a coincidence that she turned up here.

Vlad laughed, loud. Then he turned to Fiona.

So you turn sixteen next week, ay? He asked.

Yes, I do. And I'm Fiona by the way.

Okay then Fiona, do you play the guitar?

What?

Just kidding. Are you aware of what I want the vampire world to be like in the future?

I'm not sure...

I want breather's and vampires to live together in peace. Do you know what your father did a while ago?

No...

He bit the slayers we made the deal with. Then the slayers slayed themselves.

Nice one dad, Fiona said and raised her hand towards Bertrand for a high-five. It was probably the only time this had happened, but Bertrand gave her a high-five! Vlad looked at Bertrand with big eyes. Then Bertrand wooshed away, probably to Ingrid.

That has probably never happened before, Vlad said and tried to shake this off him.

Well, what is it that makes you so much more powerful than the others, then? Fiona asked.

Well, look into my eyes, Vlad said. Your starting to feel... oh that was easy. Right, you're not a vampire yet... Well, let's have a little fun, shall we?

Vlad had hypnotized Fiona. She now willingly danced with Vlad and had her head on his shoulder. Vlad knew that Erin was watching, and that was perfect because then his plan would work. If Erin got jealous she would come back, 'cause that's what vampires do when they get jealous. Without Vlad noticing it, Erin clicked her fingers and Fiona woke up from the hypnotized zone. To Erin's fury, Fiona didn't move but closer to Vlad.

You're messing with the wrong girl, Fiona, Erin said quietly. Suddenly Vlad wooshed away and that made Fiona fall to the ground. Erin couldn't help but to laugh out loud, and then Fiona saw her.

Oops! Erin said and wooshed away.

Great, Fiona said, ironic. I really love my first day. Then Vlad wooshed back.

I'm sorry, I had to get Erin away, he said. Are you okay? He then asked, but it sounded like he didn't mean it.

I'm fine, Fiona answered. Will she try to kill me now?

Yes, but do not worry, I will protect you, Vlad reassured, but it didn't sound like he meant that either.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though it hadn't sounded like he meant it, he meant it anyway, Fiona thought. He liked her, or else he hadn't made her dance with him, right?

Fiona was confused, very confused. In fact, she was so confused that she almost walked into the wall while she thought about what happened before. Several times Fiona had seen Erin behind corner's and almost closed door's, not the best stalker ever that is. Fiona thought that if she could watch out for Erin 'til her birthday, which would be the day after tomorrow, she could slay Erin and get Vlad by herself. She thought that this was a brilliant plan, and she told the stuffed hellhound (whatever that was, she thought) her plan, 'cause stuffed animals can't talk. Or at least she didn't think so.

After a while Wolfie came into the room. Fiona didn't know who he was, she hadn't met him yet, so she just thought he was an ordinary little boy who was lost. Of course he couldn't be a vampire, she thought.

Hello little buddy, she said. What are you doing around here?

I live here, he said looking around the room, he had been doing that while he came in to the room too. What are you doing here?

I'm Fiona, Bertrand's daughter, she said.

Okay, Wolfie answered. I'm Wolfie by the way.

Oh, then I suppose you're a werewolf, Fiona said, joking.

How didn't you know that? Wolfie said, surprised and impressed. No one ever guesses that I'm a werewolf, they do just conclude that I'm only a vampire, when I'm in fact half vampire half werewolf.

Well, I'm really good at guessing what kind of supernatural people is, she said, laughing a bit at that she thought she was a witch at first. But, I wouldn't have guessed you were a vampire.

Now Wolfie looked at Fiona, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Wolfie had never been in love but he was now, or at least he thought so. She had such a beautiful outfit too, not black and red only like the Dracula's, no she had light blue and peach and stuff. She was perfect, he thought.

Erm, I'm sorry, he said. Can I help you with anything?

That sounded a bit odd, both of them thought.

Erm, there's one thing... Erin tries to slay me, and if I can keep away from her 'til my birthday I'll be more powerful than her and then I can slay her. Then I can be...

Be what?

Er, nothing, Fiona said. Will you try and protect me?

Wolfie thought of this for a moment. Would he stand up to his big brother, even though he was The Chosen One? Yes, he would. Would he help try slay his girlfriend? No, Wolfie wasn't mean.

I'm sorry, but I can't help you, Wolfie said.

WHY DO I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT? She shouted out in fury and thunder rumbled outside. Wolfie, who was afraid of thunder, and lighting to for that matter, whined and turned to a dog. Then he galloped away to Ingrid. Fiona walked to a mirror and said to herself.

I am so awsome. If I can make thunder rumble now, when I'm not even a proper vampire yet I will be awsome when I am one. Then she nodded in a way she thought was cool.

What are you doing? Vlad asked and frowned curiosly.

Oh, I didn't notice you Vlad, Fiona said. I'm just looking at my reflection, 'cause I wont be able to do that anymore when it's my sixteenth birthday. Then Vlad laughed to himself.

Well, that's for sure, he said with an evil glee. Fiona knew that she wouldn't be seeing her reflection anymore when she's a vampire, but there was something more to what he had said, something that she couldn't figure out.

Why did you say like that? Fiona asked with bawled up eyes.

Said what? Vlad said and pretended that he hadn't said anything at all. You need to check your ears Fiona, or your brain. Then he walked away and felt good about himself. He didn't know that being evil could be that fun.

Bertrand, are you planning to have Fiona living here? Ingrid asked.

No, she's only gonna stay for another day, haha, he said and kissed Erin on the forehead.

Right, good, Ingrid said and hugged Bertrand.

What is going on here? Fiona thought. Then the servant came in, or at least she thought so at first, but because of what happened before she couldn't be sure about who anyone was.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday you could say that this day will be tomorrow, today you can only say that it is today and tomorrow you'll be able to say that today was yesterday. However, this day was very important to Vlad, Bertrand and later you'll find out that this day was important to Ingrid too.

In the morning no one woke up, they're vampires 'hallo?', but when the time became about 6pm everyone "jumped" out of their coffins. Everyone except Wolfie, 'cause he was afraid of Fiona right now and he knew that it would just get scarier.

Renfield served breakfast, and an hour later Ingrid ran off to a toilet and threw up.

You haven't bit someone have you, and got the blood allergy again I mean? Vlad said. Because I'm not able to handle that right now.

No... Ingrid began and came back. That little cretin Renfield got me food poisoned!

Renfield just smiled.

I'm _so sorry_, he said and took all the plates into the kitchen. Then he washed them, not very interesting.

Everyone walked out of the room except Vlad, Erin and Fiona. But in fact Erin was hiding, spying, there. Vlad hypnotized Fiona again and they danced, the same way as before. Fiona somehow got out of the hypnotized zone by herself and gave a 'haha' look at Erin. Erin gave Fiona a 'haha' look back as she showed that she held a stake in her hand. Fiona tried to get away, 'cause she had made the maths. Vlad would help Erin slay Fiona.

They kept on dancing and as the panic in Fiona's eyes became bigger, Erin's self confident became wider. Finally Fiona tried to get away, but Vlad held her in a tight grip. He turned her face towards Erin and Erin walked towards her with the stake.

You shouldn't be messin' with The Chosen One's girlfriend, 'cause then things will go wrong.

But, Vlad, I thought you liked me, Fiona said and her voice was almost breaking.

No, I love Erin, Vlad said in a way that made Fiona get bawled up eyes. I didn't like you at all. I just wanted my girlfriend back. Then Erin raised the stake and when it touched Fiona she got pulverized. In that very moment Bertrand came wooshing in and almost staked Vlad, believing that Fiona would be in Vlad's arms.

Oh, sorry Vlad, Bertrand said. I wanted to stake Fiona, but it seems like you've already done it.

You were about to stake your own daughter? Vlad and Erin said with one mouth.

I knew she wasn't my real daughter, that's for sure 'cause I haven't... you know, in thirty years. But she was a real vampire. I wouldn't want to deal with her when she got transformed so I thought that I'd just stake her.

Yeah, we get it, said Vlad and kissed Erin. Then Ingrid came wooshing in.

Who got staked? Was it dad? She said with excitement.

No, I'm afraid not, the Count said as he wooshed there.

Was it that annoying Fiona? Ingrid asked then with a bit less excitement.

Yes, Bertrand said. It was Vlad and Erin who slayed her.

Look at that, my little brother has had his first slay, Ingrid said ironicly. You're almost acting like a vampire these day... she said but she didn't finish the word 'days' as she threw up.

That can't be food poisoning, Vlad said.

No, Ingrid said, then she looked at all of them. I think I'm pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

Who's child is it? Bertrand asked.

It's Vlad's, Ingrid said.

What? That's disgusting! Everyone of them said except Erin 'cause she said:

You did that with her while... that is disgusting Vlad!

No, we haven't... I mean we didn't... I mean... he didn't continue 'cause Ingrid began to laughed so loud that he just couldn't.

You should've seen your faces, Ingrid said between her attacks of laughter. Of course I didn't... you know what I mean... of course I didn't do that with my whimp to a brother. I mean, who would want to?

I would, Erin said and she and Vlad kissed.

I'm sure you you would, Ingrid said then she hugged Bertrand. We're going to have a baby!

To everyone's surprise, except Ingrid's, Bertrand hugged her back.

I've never been more happy, he said and Ingrid and Bertrand looked at each other. Ingrid's eyes bawled and soon she cried out of happiness.

This is the second time I've ever seen her cry, Vlad whispered to Erin. And I've lived with her almost all my life.

Ingrid and Bertrand hugged for a long while, and it was certainly a very long while for the vampires. Just then Wolfie came in there. Ingrid turned to him and he saw the tears and the smile.

Why are you so happy? He asked, not mean of course. Wolfie was almost like a son to Ingrid, almost.

I'm having a baby, she said. And I am sure it is a girl, and because of that she'll be like your little sister. To Ingrid's delight, Wolfie look almost as happy to the news as Ingrid was.

When will she be born? Wolfie asked.

Well, in about... five weeks, she said.

Vampires do not carry their baby for a long time, usually for a month or a bit more if the stomach haven't been growing the first days. Because of the fast process, humans do nearly never survive carrying a vampire baby.

When will we be shopping for our daughter then? Bertrand asked Ingrid. Ingrid thought in her mind that this child was going to have only the best stuff, so they'd have to wait a bit longer to have the latest stuff.

In two weeks maybe, she said. Bertrand nodded and hugged Ingrid again.

Those to walked away hand in hand with Wolfie right behind.

Can we have a baby Vlad? Erin asked and looked at him with puppy eyes.

No, can you at least wait a decade or two 'til Wolfie and the new baby have grown up? The Count said, bothered by the thought of three little children in the Dracula's residence.

Okay then Erin, Vlad said to Erin and they also walked away hand in hand. Now there was

only the Count and Renfield left in the room.

Go away Renfield, and do something! The Count demanded.

Yes master, Renfield said and walked away. Just when the door closed the Count wooshed into the throne-room and then it knocked on the door.

Hi mr Count, said Miss McCauley (_I don't know if I spelled it right)_ and walked inside.

Hi Alex, the Count said. You look delightful today.

Oh, you're always spoiling me with compliments! she said, fluttered. Then she gave him a kiss. The Count seemed stunned, though he didn't look that way. He just smiled though inside he only thought that he loved her and would do almost anything for her.

May I give you a hug? He asked her and she giggled.

Sure, she said. Then the Count hugged her. He could smell her blood, but he could resist it. For the sake of keeping her human he'd do almost anything.

Will you marry me, Alex? The Count said when he had hugged her and he was standing like he was begging on his knees. The ring that was in the box he opened when he proposed was a beautiful golden ring with blue diamond-imitations. Miss McCauley seemed to have lost her breath for a moment, but found it again and she said...

Yes.

...because even thought she hadn't known him for quite long, she knew that she loved him.

Dad, can you... Ingrid began as she walked into the room to ask for some money to buy aspirin for, but she, as Miss McCauley seemed to have done, lost her breath. When she found it again she shouted so that it was heard all over the Dracula residence.

DAD IS GETTING MARRIED TO A BREATHER!


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad, there has been reports about other kinds of vampires in the USA, Bertrand reported.

I will go there in a minute... Do you want to come with me Erin? Vlad asked.

Well... okay, she replied and they prepared for the trip.

The day before had Ingrid announced her pregnancy, and Erin was very jealous. And it didn't get better when Ingrid's stomach grew about an inch every day, so she wanted to get away rather than to see Ingrid walking around with her big stomach.

A few hours later they set off. They flew there, as bats, and about ten hours later they arrived in what was said to be the rainiest place on earth. Forks.

They settled in a bird house and when they got out of there they turned to "humans".

I wonder what kind of vampires they are, Erin said. They started walking towards where Vlad had scented a dead smell when they arrived.

They stopped in front of a kind of big house that was kind of modern.

I smell that the scent is going into the forest... yes, it's very strong there so they must be there or at least have been there a minute ago. Then he grabbed Erin's hand and they ran into the woods.

They arrived at a place where nine vampires were standing. They turned around and snarled, and they all had blood around their mouth's.

Who are you? Asked the one of them with a brown hair color; the one with the most red eyes.

I am Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One, Vlad answered. Who are you?

I am Isabella... she looked at a the one who stood next to her, a guy I have to say to not confuse you. … Isabella Cullen. So Vladimir, why are you and...?

Erin, Erin answered quietly.

Why are you and _Erin_ here? She asked.

I was reported by my tutor that there were another kind of vampires living in the USA, and as the Chosen One/Grand High Vampire it's my duty to investigate who this other kind were.

Wait... did you say tutor? Why do you need a tutor? It looks to me like you are at least eighteen and then you can't be home taught. (_I don't know if that's true, but we can pretend it is.)_

To master my powers, why else would I need one? Vlad said, and the nine stranger vampires looked at him.

What kind of powers? Asked a guy vampire who was very light blond.

What kind of vampires are you? My vampire powers, of course.

Vampires don't have powers, or at least our kind don't, the vampire replied.

Before we continue, it would be easier if you told me your names, Vlad said.

I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, that's my son Edward, that's my son Emmet, that's my son Jasper, that's my daughter Rosalie, that's my daughter Alice, that's my daughter Isabella and that's her and Edward's daughter Renesmee.

The vampires did seem surprised that Vlad wasn't surprised about that Isabella and Edward had a daughter.

Aren't you surprised that Edward and Isabella has a daughter? Jasper asked.

No... why would I? Me and my sister was born and not turned, and my sister is pregnant right now. At that, the nine vampires seemed very surprised about.

But vampires can not have kids, Edward said.

Yes, they can. While we are on it, I suppose you don't turn to dust in sunlight either?

No, we glitter, said Isabella.

What kind of vampires are you? You can't have kids, you don't have powers and you don't turn to dust in sunlight either.

I think we should all go home to our house and talk friendly about this, Carlisle said. All the others nodded, even Vlad and Erin. They set off to the Cullen's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Are you sure that your kind don't have powers? Vlad asked when the now eleven vampires sat in the living room in the Cullen's big house.

Well, now that you mention it, Carlisle said. Edward can hear thought's, Jasper can control others mood, Alice can see in the future, Isabelle can block mental powers and Renesmee can show other people... well, you have to "try" it to know. Renesmee, can you?

Then Renesmee walked over to Vlad and Erin and she touched Vlad's forehead.

What's so special with her? He said.

What do you mean? Asked Renesmee.

Well, why did you touch my forehead?

I wanted to show you... but apparently it didn't work, she said and walked back to her parents.

I can't read your minds, maybe you've got the same power as Bella? Edward said locking as bothered as he always does.

And I didn't see you coming here, Alice said.

And apparently I can't control your mood, Jasper said.

God, your powers really suck! Vlad said. So you can't: throw fireballs, light candles just by snapping your fingers, use telepathy, turn to smoke, slay other vampire... he stopped and seemed to realise something.

What were you going to say? Carlisle asked curiosly.

Slay other vampires without touching them, but then I realised that only I, the Chosen One, can do that. Well, I'll continue with counting up things. Turn to bats, make your life forces leave your bodies and go into someone elses... he started again but Isabella interrupted him.

You can turn into bats, how cool isn't that? And turn to smoke? Can you show us?

Well, I'll let Erin do that in case you'll try to attack us in some way. Emmet were going to say something but Carlisle seemed to stop him.

Erin turned into a bat, then turned to a "human" again. Then she lit the candles in the room by snapping her fingers, but she didn't bother to undo that with the same easy motion. She didn't do anything else of the other stuff Vlad had said, 'cause she's only a half-fang.

It's set then; you're not vampires, you're wizards! Emmet said and laughed, but no one else laughed with him.

But... this isn't possible! Carlisle said. And, I have to ask you because of your eye color, do you drink human blood?

Well, I did when I changed her, Vlad said and kissed Erin on the forehead. But no, I haven't done that otherwise. Do you drink human blood?

No, we drink animal blood, Carlisle said. How can you manage to stay away from drinking blood for so long, I mean it doesn't sound like you drink animal blood either?

I don't drink animal blood, and it's possible to stay away from your thirst if your eat normal food, Vlad answered.

But don't you think that normal food tastes like dirt?

No, why would I? Vlad answered.

Then Erin seemed to realise something weird.

But, I've read a book about you! Bella came to Forks to live with her dad, then she fell in love with the vampire Edward. Then in the sequel to the first book, her best friend Jacob showed to be a werewolf and then Edward came back because he had been away. In the third book, Victoria was after revenge and made new vampires, but you got victory. Then in the fourth book Edward and Bella marry each other and they go for a honeymoon, which turned out to be a bad idea 'cause Bella gets pregnant. Then she hardly made it through, and at the birth of her baby, Renesmee, she got turned. I remember!

But... who wrote these books? Bella asked.

Well there was maybe two parts from Jacobs point of view, but it was mostly from Bella's POV. But the author is Stephanie Meyer.

How is this possible? Isabella said. Erin picked the first Twilight-book out of her pocket.

Do you carry a book that thick in your pocket? Vlad asked.

Well, just in case, Erin said and gave Isabella the book.

WHAT? It says exactly what I thought through what happened, all along, until about when I'm at the hospital.

Can I see? Edward said.

NO! Isabella said and Erin set fire to it. Isabella dropped it. Thanks, but... is this a very popular book?

Well, yes. It's very popular, Erin said. And there's a movie too. Or all the books are very popular, and so are the movies. The last movie will be in the cinemas in November.

How the **** could it be possible for a human to get into mine and Jacobs mind and spy on everyone I this family? Isabella asked.

Erin started to jump on one leg.

I am a BIRD! BIRD! BIRD! BIRD! BAT! BAT-BIRD! She screamed and suddenly she wore a bird-costume, with bat wings.

AAAAAAAAAH! Vlad screamed and hit the "lid" of his coffin. It opened, and Vlad saw half-fang Erin stand there.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD morning Vlad. Have you SLEEEEEPT well? She said and smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys! Here's the 14th chapter of Eternal:_

"Erm... hi Erin." Vlad said and sat up. He scratched the back of his head, then he remembered. "Dad... Miss McCauley!" he said and wooshed into the throne-room.

Count Dracula was leaning against his throne whilst (we can call her Miss Mc, right?) Miss Mc sat on the throne itself.

"So, County, are you sure that I will get a chair like this?" Miss Mc said, and 'County' flinched at her use of the word chair, because it was after all a throne, but he didn't think more about that.

"Yes, my dear Miss McCauley." he answered softly, and he wasn't just playing to be soft. He was calm and didn't want her blood.

"But it seems to have been quite expansive, I mean, look at all the wooden details and..." she began, but stopped as the Count put his index finger against her lips.

"You will get anything you want, my dear" he said and removed his finger from her lips.

"I love you County!" Miss Mc said and hugged him. The Count didn't seem to even hold back at all, as he hugged her, because if you were thirsting after blood that would've been very hard. But the Count was calm.

Vlad thought that he'd use his telepathy "power" for once and he asked his father 'Have you told her about vampires, dad?'

"Yes, I have Vladimir." the Count said as Miss Mc let him go. "And she's perfectly fine with it."

"And now Vladimir, you will not only be my student, you will be my son." Miss Mc said.

Then Ingrid came into the room.

"And so will you Ingrid." she said to her. And Ingrid wasn't irritated, as you may have thought, she just thought it was great that she would have a women who wasn't a vampire to help her through the pregnancy. Just like mrs Branagh had done when Wolfie was born.

"I'm happy." she said and hugged Miss Mc and everyone looked stunned. Only one time before this had Ingrid said she was happy, the pregnancy really seemed to give a personality change for Ingrid. Ingrid let go of Miss Mc and hugged Vlad. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't let me stay a long time ago. I'm glad your my brother." she whispered and some tears descended from her eyes. Tears of happiness.

Then Ingrid whiped away the tears and grabbed Bertrand's hand and they wooshed away as she scent a "message" to Vlad saying "shopping babystuff!".


	15. Chapter 15

_Before I'm going to tell you the usual new chapter-intro, I just have to tell you about what I dreamt last night._

_**On Blossom street there were only three houses, but the houses were big, luxurious and the signs for which number of the street it was, was made out of pure gold. In other words, there were rich people who lived there. But these people had a feud.**_

_**The Dorson, the Boquet and the Rollertts family was always bragging over how rich they were. This is what a usual conversation could look like:**_

"_**Oh, that hair surgery really was a lift up for Jerry." could Theresa Dorson say; her husband was named Jerry.**_

"_**But aren't those really expensive?" could Carrie Boquet ask as an follow up question.**_

"_**Yeah, but when you've got so much gold bars that you could take a bath in them, it's not really an issue." could Theresa Dorson respond to that.**_

"_**You could bathe in them? That's not really something to brag with, because I could fill the ocean with mine." could Monica Rollertts say, and then it would go on like that for hours.**_

_**Everyone at Blossom street had been at the king's banquet and were gathering outside the Dorson's house, which was the house mostly to the left on Blossom street. As they started to brag in their nice, expensive dresses, Theresas daughter walked out the door. She wore a black top, which had a stripe of white, and a pair of jeans. She stood aside and listened to them, and suddenly without any warning, she turned into a bear.**_

_**Now there was sitting a turquoise bear on the edge of the little pond by the Dorson's house.**_

"_**We should take her to the doctor, those white spots doesn't look well." Theresa said. Everyone looked at her, even Jerry, then they said with one mouth:**_

"_**Theresa, your daughter has just turned into a turquoise bear and all you care abut is the white spots in her fur?"**_

_And that was my dream I dreamt last night :)_

_Now, here's the fifteenth chapter of Eternal:_

"What's all this shit?" Vlad said as he had wooshed into Ingrid's bedroom after she'd come home with the baby-stuff. Ingrid wooshed there and dropped a few more things to the floor.

"It's baby-stuff, what did you expect? A wooden coffin and a bag of blood?" Ingrid said and smirked. Vlad shrugged. "You would so not make a good dad, Vlad."

"Better than dad at least." he said and walked away.

Erin came into the room.

"Oh, the baby-stuff is so pretty, Ingrid!" she yelped.

"I know, isn't it?" Ingrid responded and they started to make a little happy-dance.

/In the mirror room/

Vlad regretted that he had ever gone near the mirror at all; every time he did anything it felt like his personality was having a battle between good and evil. Most things he did, he couldn't control, it wasn't him. Only in his dreams at night could he control what he did; he would do good things, drink soy-blood and breathers and vampires would live together in peace. The last thing he knew would never happen, but he could always try, but when he wanted to tell Bertrand to go with him on that kind of mission, his evil-side always won.

"Stupid mirror!" Vlad said and kicked the mirror's frame. A small piece of glass fell off, and Vlad was terrified of what would happen. Nothing happened.

Vlad bent down and tried to look into the little hole. Not possible.

Somehow the little bit of glass flew back into place by itself, and Vlad didn't know what to do.

"What the f was that?" he said to himself as he walked out of there.

"Nothing." whispered the mirror, and as it was usual for the mirror to whisper, Vlad didn't care.

"Oh, hi Vlad."

Vlad had ran into Bertrand on his way up the stairs.

"Erm... hi Bertrand." Vlad said. "Bertrand I want us to go right away to Sw..." Vlad tried to continue as he wished, and as Bertrand looked at him he could really see that he struggled to get the word out."... itzerland."

"Switzerland?"

"Erm... no, I mean, let's go to Sw..." Vlad began. "Sweden." 'That'll be good enough' Vlad thought.

"Those who talk weird?" Bertrand asked sceptically.

"Well, yeah." Vlad answered. "It'll be an experiment to see what people would think about vampires."

"What do you mean now?" asked Bertrand suspiciously.

"We are going to hypnotize the people who makes tv-shows and they're going to record, live, when we show that vampires are real." Vlad said, kind of proud of that his good side won over the bad one for once.

"We're not seen on tape smart-ass." Bertrand said.

"We are with this camera." Vlad said and I don't know when or where he'd got it guys, so don't ask.

Vlad and Bertrand packed their bags and went off to Sweden.

_If you review and say "I knew they would go to Sweden!" I am amazed, because that idea I came up with right now and I haven't given any spoilers to it..._

_Next chapter – out soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi! I'm here again, back after a writer's block. I wasn't quite sure about how to make this chapter, and I have never gone flying either from or to Sweden, so I don't really know how it is at the airport... well, don't give me bad comments about it. Here it goes (excuse me if it's quite short):_

Vlad sat beside his tutor; he felt like staking him because of the loud snoring. Now and then a girl about twenty years old would go past and ask if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Vlad didn't want that, breather food didn't taste anything, not even bad, so he just answered 'No' and the girl carried on.

How would it go? Would they meet bumps on their road? Vlad thought. He knew something would be going wrong, oh yes, it would.

"Soon we arrive at Arlanda Airport." a voice, probably belonging to the captain, said. Then it continue in some non understandable language, Vlad supposed it was swedish. "Snart landar vi vid Arlanda flygplats."

Vlad elbowed Bertrand in the stomach and the oldest vampire snarled.

"We're soon going to be there so you better wake up now." Vlad said and Bertrand sat up, wide awake. "You're always tired when you wake up, how can you be so alert now?"

"I just pretended to snore to irritate you." Bertrand said mockingly.

_On their way out of Arlanda Airport after checking out_

"Vlad, how are we supposed to get to... well, wherever it is we're going?" Bertrand asked as they stood by a broad road (a broad way, haha...).

"Leave it to me..." Vlad said and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again. "I know where we're going."

"How did you find it? By your Chosen One senses?" Bertrand said teasingly.

"No." Vlad said and pointed at a building with the letters 'SVT' on it. "I just read on that building."

"But what have the letters S, V and T to do with our mission?" Bertrand asked, confused.

"SVT stands for..." Vlad struggled, this time not by his evil side taking over, but by how it would be pronounced. "...Sveriges Television."

"Which means?" Bertrand asked, still not understanding.

"Swedens Television."

Bertrand looked like he was going to eat his hair. Why hadn't he known that? He had been in Sweden before, in the seventies, though, but still. He had been speaking swedish with ease, and he had understood every word they said. But now he didn't understand a thing.

Vlad and Bertrand crossed the road, all of the cars pressing the horn aggressively, and soon they were on the other side of the road.

"Now, what's your plan?" Bertrand asked. Vlad had an uneasy expression in his face, and Bertrand knew what that meant. "You haven't got a plan?!" he shouted.

"Let's just walk in. What's the worst that can happen?"

Vlad opened the door to the big building and running towards him came someone holding a stake. Vlad hissed as the man was almost two meters away from him and the person stopped immediately.

"Slappna av." he said looked weirdly at the two people that had just entered the building. Vlad and Bertrand was puzzled. What did 'Slappna av' mean?

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Vlad asked and the man in front of them seemed as he thought 'Aha...'

"So you're foreigners? I'm Johan." Johan said and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Vlad shook the man's hand, but Bertrand didn't.

The man started walking down the corridor to a room where it stood 'Bolibompa' and Vlad and Bertrand wondered what this 'Bolibompa' was. They eventually joined the man.

"So why did you come running at us with a stake?" Vlad asked.

"We're doing a new show called 'Johan vampyrjägaren'" Johan answered, and once again the two vampires were puzzled. "It would be called 'Johan the vampire slayer' in english." Johan added.

Bertrand and Vlad gave eachother a look. This man was not the best at speaking english, so to say.

_Sorry, once again. And sorry, I will probably not update for quite a while again. But what did you think of this? It was VERY short. And not very good either._


End file.
